Une solution ?
by Rin Relative
Summary: Euh… Alex/Claus, Tatiana/Alister, Dio/Lucciola, futur Lavie/Al. Donc, yaoi, yuri. Enfin, c'est ce que je suis censée faire… One-shot


NOTES : Toujours du portage de vieille fic !  
Cadeau pour mon Shu de frangin^^  
Spoilers pour les épisodes 14-15-16, que j'ai remodifié à ma sauce, héhéhé... Vala vala^^ L'histoire commence dans l'épisode 14 quand Dio et Alister trouve Tatiana et Claus dans le désert… (petite précision utile)

Une Solution ?

Alister était descendue de son vanship pour se jeter dans les bras de Tatiana, le tout sous les yeux ébahis de Claus. Elle hurlait sur son commandant, des « ne me refais plus jamais ça Tatiana, » et « j'ai cru mourir d'inquiétude », l'abrutissant à moitié. A côté d'elles, Dio essuyait une larme.

_ « C'est beau, l'amour… » dit-il.

« Quand je raconterais ça à Lucciola… »

Puis Dio passa la main, une fois, deux fois, devant le visage de Claus, qui clignait des yeux à répétition.

_ « Youhou, tu me reçois ? Non ? Bon, tant pis… »

_ « On rentre ! » s'écria Tatiana, toute rouge, pour couper court aux effusions d'Alister.

Claus hocha la tête, forçant ses neurones à se reconnecter uns à uns.

Il ne savait pas, lui, pour Tatiana et Alister. Il ne s'en était jamais douté. C'était une bonne chose, assurément, mais…

_ « Lavie ! Claus est rentré ! » s'écria Al.

La première chose qu'il remarqua en entrant dans le garage était le capitaine, debout à côté du vanship. Est-ce qu'il était au courant, lui, pour le lieutenant et sa copilote ? Probablement… Il devait lui en parler. En attendant, il avait des choses bien plus graves à dire à Lavie… Lui annoncer la nouvelle, pour Nordhkia…

_ « Alex t'attend pour le rapport, » lui dit Sophia quelque temps plus tard.

C'était l'occasion ou jamais. Il traversa les coursives et toqua à la porte, espérant à moitié que le Capitaine serait occupé. Mais non, un « entrez » atone lui répondit. Claus poussa la porte et entra juste au moment où le capitaine tournait le dos à la fenêtre.

_ « Excusez-moi. »

Alex plissa les yeux, puis s'assit.

_ « Tu es en vie. C'est bien. »

Claus se tenait au garde-à-vous, du mieux qu'il le pouvait, comme il avait vu si souvent Tatiana le faire… Le capitaine était impressionnant comme ça, avec son regard sombre et pesant, et pénétrant à la fois ; cette stature semblait offrir un bouclier, certes bien mince, mais un bouclier tout de même. Le capitaine le fixait, impassible.

Qu'est-ce qu'Alex attendait de lui ? Ah, oui, le rapport. Il avait tellement de choses à dire, tellement à demander… Et il ne savait pas comment commencer. C'était dérisoire.

_ « Nous avons survécus, mais Dithis n'est plus… »

Il essayait de faire bonne figure, de paraître capable, mais les mots lui faisaient défaut. Silence. Alex attendait.

_ « Par où commencer ? » avoua-t-il.

Bruit de respiration, la sienne. Alex était calme, comme toujours.

_ « Comme ça te viens. »

La vois grave du capitaine. Claus écarquilla les yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à une aide quelconque de sa part. Mais c'était l'opportunité de lui parler enfin… Il avait beaucoup de choses à lui dire.

_ « Je suis perturbé. Nous ne pourrons peut-être plus rentrer chez nous, à Nordhkia. »

Alex releva la tête. C'était le moment… Pour une fois qu'il avait toute l'attention du capitaine, centrée sur lui. Il en avait des choses à dire.

_ « Il ne nous reste plus que le vanship de nos pères. »

Alex restait inexpressif. Les paroles de Claus ne semblaient guère l'émouvoir.

_ « Tu… Tu, savais pour Tatinana et Alister ? »

Alex demeurait silencieux. Claus également, attendant la réponse.

_ « Ca te choque ? »

_ « Non. Je ne savais pas, c'est tout. »

_ « Ca te choque. »

Cette fois, c'était une affirmation.

_ « Non… »

_ « Ce ne sont pas les seules, » dit Alex.

Claus écarquilla les yeux.

_ « Qui… ? »

_ « Certains mécaniciens, dont Gale… Tes amis Dio et Lucciola aussi, je suppose. Tu m'as l'air perturbé… »

Alex esquissa un sourire. Claus hocha la tête, lentement, et le capitaine lui fit signe de sortir.

Al l'attendait derrière la porte.

_ « Al ? »

_ « C'est Lavie. Elle ne répond plus ! »

Claus suivit la gamine jusqu'à la chambre de sa copilote. Il devait lui remonter le moral…

Lavie s'enfuit en courant. Claus ne comprenait pas. Il avait essayé de lui expliquer, pour Tatiana… Mais elle n'avait rien voulu comprendre. Al l'avait suivie, pour tenter de lui expliquer. C'est alors que Dio était arrivé, suivit de son fidèle Lucciola.

Claus ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir, jusqu'à se qu'il lui colle la photo sous le nez.

_ « Tu es allé a Nordhkia. Tu y es allé. Comment était la ville ? »

Claus se sentait bouillir de rage.

_ « Raté ! » s'exclama joyeusement Dio.

« C'était dans la chambre du capitaine. »

_ « D'Alex ? »

Ca, Claus ne pouvait ne pouvait pas le croire. Il lui en avait parlé, le matin même…

_ « Quoi ? Tu ne l'avais pas vue ? » reprit Dio.

Claus lui prit la photo des mains. Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net.

_ « Cherchez l'ennemi ! Que les vanships sortent, » disait Alex au moment où Claus ouvrit la porte.

_ « Compris, » répondit Sophia.

Claus lui passa sous le nez pour se tenir face à lui et lui coller la photo devant les yeux.

_ « Alex ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » s'exclama-t-il.

Alex l'ignora tout d'abord.

_ « Sortez l'escadrille, vite ! » ordonna-t-il à Sophia.

Puis il se leva, adressa un regard noir à Claus.

_ « Toi, viens avec moi ! »

Alex regardait par la fenêtre. Il semblait vouloir éviter son regard… Claus se sentait bouillir de rage. Comment avait-il pu lui cacher ça ? !

_ « Réponds ! »

Alex plissa les yeux, il le vit dans le reflet de la vitre. Puis il les ferma.

_ « Alex ! »

_ « Quels qu'ils soient, pourras-tu accepter les faits ? »

A nouveau, il le prenait au dépourvu. Le capitaine était trop doué pour ça.

_ « Oui, plutôt que traîner ces sentiments de doute. »

Alex se retourna, le regardant en face, dans les yeux.

Un regard triste, profond, fatigué même, fatigué de vivre. Responsable, mature… Il y avait tellement de choses dans ces yeux ! C'était la première fois qu'Alex laissait glisser, même un tout petit peu, ses barrières face à lui.

Toute la peine de l'homme, Claus eut l'impression de la sentir en lui à ce moment là. Et il vit le capitaine s'asseoir, remettre son masque, lui laissant le temps de se reprendre.

Claus déglutit, recentra ses pensées et, maintenant calmé, glissa la photo sur la table.

_ « Pourquoi y a-t-il une photo de mon père dans ta chambre ? »

_ « Cet appareil que tu crois être le vanship de ton père m'appartiens. »

Alex lui avait répondu aussitôt, sans ambages, sans nuance. C'était la vérité pure et dure. Celle qu'il avait refusé de lui dévoiler au tout début.

_ « Ce jour-là, c'est moi qui ai annoncé à ta mère notre échec dans le Grand Courant, » reprit Alex.

_ « Celui qui volait avec mon père, c'était toi ? »

Court silence. Puis la vérité, crue.

_ « Je suis un perdant. »

Ou du moins ce qu'Alex pensait être comme telle.

Il appuya sa joue sur son poing. Les yeux du capitaine ne montraient plus la peine seule, mais le mettait à nu. Ses barrières étaient tombée, toutes, sans exception.

_ « J'ai fui le Grand Courant. »

Les yeux cessèrent de le fixer pour s'attarder sur le sol. C'était probablement pénible pour le capitaine de lui raconter tout ça, de se dévoiler ainsi, de ressasser une fois de plus le passé qui le hantait chaque nuit.

_ « J'ai même laissé là-bas l'être qui m'était le plus cher. »

Cette phrase perturba Claus. Il fallait qu'il sache, qu'il soit sûr.

_ « La femme sur la photo avec toi ? »

Elle était belle et souriante, cette femme. Du moins sur le papier glacé. Une fois de plus, la réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

_ « Oui. Nous devions vivre ensemble. »

Claus sent son ventre se serrer. Ainsi, même Alex, qu'il croyait inaccessible, aimait ou avait aimé… Il décida de changer de sujet, de revenir au début, d'éviter un point trop douloureux pour tous deux.

_ « Tu as vu la fin de nos pères ? »

_ « Oui. »

Un court silence.

_ « Et je ne l'oublierai pas, jusqu'à ma mort. »

Les yeux d'Alex se rembrunirent. Il devait se remémorer la scène, la douleur de la perte… Ce n'était pas ce que Claus avait souhaité.

_ « Elle riait, » dit soudain Alex.

« Elle riait en nous regardant. »

Il le disait au fur et à mesure qu'il se remémorait les évènements, faisant partager sa colère d'un ton bizarrement dégagé, tout son dégoût de lui-même. Mais même s'il essayait de le masquer par une voix atone, Claus le percevait, ce dégoût.

_ « Maestro Delphine. »

Silence. Le regard d'Alex, perdu dans des souvenirs lointains et toujours vivants, posé sur lui. Lourd. Trop lourd. Trop pénible. Il devait s'en dégager…

_ « Ce vaisseau affronte-t-il la Guilde par soif de vengeance ? »

La question était, que veux-tu, Alex ? Que souhaites-tu obtenir qui pourrait t'en libérer ?

_ « La tuer ne changera rien. Si on ne change pas le monde, affronter la Guilde ne sert à rien. »

_ « Changer le monde ? »

C'était plus que ce que Claus pouvait faire pour l'aider. S'il ne s'était s'agit que de tuer une seule personne… Mais non, un monde, tout entier, à bouleverser. Claus ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire. Et il ne savait plus que penser.

_ « Si nous obtenons l'Exile, nous pourrons changer le monde. »

_ « L'Exile ? »

Une fois encore, Alex avait vu plus loin que lui. Mais l'Exile lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs, Al transfigurée, Al ayant perdu la maîtrise d'elle-même, Al perdue. Il se leva.

_ « Dis-moi ! Qu'est-ce que l'Exile ? »

Ca aussi, il fallait qu'il sache. Alex connaissait tellement de choses…

_ « Ce qui donne toute autorité à la Guilde. »

La réponse était ambivalente. Alex sourit, douloureusement.

_ « Le pouvoir de renverser ce monde. »

Cette réponse-ci était encore plus inquiétante.

_ « Que comptes-tu faire avec cette chose ? »

Le sourire d'Alex s'agrandit. Un sourire malsain, empli de désir de revanche et de sang.

_ « Le faire couler. »

Claus ne pouvait y croire.

_ « C'est pour ça que tu parcoures le ciel ? »

Silence.

_ « Je t'ai tout dis. Si cela ne te plaît pas, tu peux quitter le vaisseau. »

Claus ne savait pas quoi dire, plus quoi penser. Il hésitait, il balançait entre les deux choix. D'un côté, le ciel de ses parents, Lavie, même avec le vanship d'Alex, son rêve… De l'autre, le capitaine avec son sourire triste, Al, sa nouvelle vie, la vengeance qu'il ne désirait pas suivre, mais les réponses… Etait-ce possible de concilier les deux ? Il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil.

_ « Alex. Tout ça date de dix ans, non ? »

Pas de réponse.

_ « Tu veux la vengeance. Tu veux la mort aussi. Pourquoi ? Tu ne la retrouveras pas, cette fille. »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il disait tout ça, mais ça n'avait plus d'importance. Les yeux, beaux et graves, étaient penchés sur lui, et même si Alex ne suivrait pas ses conseils, au moins il l'écoutait. Claus ne voulait plus qu'une chose, s'était voir la peine s'estomper dans ces yeux graves, et disparaître. Et il le lui dit.

_ « Si elle t'aimait, elle ne voudrait pas que tu souffres. Si tu t'en veux de l'avoir laissé mourir, c'était aussi son choix, et tu as déjà suffisamment payé pour ça décision. Accomplis ta vengeance, mais arrête-toi là. »

Claus releva son regard dans celui du capitaine, cherchant à le percer au plus profond de lui.

_ « Je t'aiderai. Je t'aiderai à renverser l'Exile. A le détruire. A en finir avec lui. Et après on rentrera ensemble, toi, Al, Lavie et moi. Et on volera dans le ciel de nos parents, tu nous apprendras ce que tu sais sur la conduite des vanships. D'accord ? »

C'en était presque devenu une supplique.

Alex détourna le regard, ferma les yeux.

_ « Tu restes, donc. »

L'accord semblait être tacitement accepté.

Claus sourit. Le visage du capitaine l'effaça aussitôt de son visage. Il restait le plus dur à faire, donc.


End file.
